Wings and Tequila
by Heykekeniceshot
Summary: Bad day at work in retail world. After a night of tequila and wings, things change for Bella and Edward. Only thing is...he doesn't remember anything. Will Bella keep it her secret forever or take a chance?
1. Chapter 1

_**_I don't own any of the Twilight characters. Stephanie Myers does._**_

* * *

><p><em>I've been in love before. I know what it feels like. I know what I'm supposed to look for. I wasn't in love with Edward Cullen. He was my friend. We work together. We really are just friends. He's attractive. He's nice and funny. He treats me like he would any other friend. He's really attractive. I could possibly fall in love with Edward. We've never been around each other outside of work so that's the only side I've ever seen of him. I don't know what it's like to see the Edward that's hanging out with friends or lounging around the house. I could possibly see falling in love with him though. I may, however, have completely screwed that up.<em>

"Bella!" I finally realized that someone was shaking me. Hard. I looked down and Alice was staring at me like I had just grew a second head.

"Huh." I shook my head a little. "Oh sorry Alice." I looked back down at my hands trying to figure out what I was actually supposed to be doing. I was doing something with the shirt that was currently in them before I started my inner monologue.

"So...exactly what were you doing holding that same shirt in your hands and staring off into space," she looked down at her wrist, which didn't have a watch on it, by the way, "for approximately three and half minutes?"

"I was having an internal monologue," I said like it was the most normal thing in the world to do. Also, now that I knew what I was doing, I started refolding the table I was supposed to be working on. I heard Alice make a tsking sound when she grabbed my arms, the ones I currently needed to do my job, and pulled me towards her and hugged me.

"My poor sweet Bella," she said, simultaneously rubbing my back. "Why are you so weird?"

I pushed her away and started laughing. "I like being weird. And there is nothing wrong with having a conversation with yourself." I stopped for a second and thought about what had just came out of my mouth. "Correction. As long as you're not having the conversation out loud, it's perfectly acceptable to have a conversation with yourself."

"Right Bella. Because having one out loud is the only thing that would make it weird. Silently having one while spacing out and becoming lost to the world is completely acceptable. So what was this internal monologue about?"

I paused. I knew she wouldn't let it go if I didn't tell her. I also know that I'm a horrible liar and I'm going to have to spit it out eventually. "Whether or not I screwed things up by having sex with Edward." All I heard were proverbial crickets because Alice was just staring at me, mouth agape. Not the reaction I really wanted.

"Run that by me again. It sounded like you said you had sex with Edward last night but you were folding that shirt so loudly I think I missed what you really said."

Really. She calls me weird. "You heard what I said loser. I got drunk and had sex with Edward." She continued with the staring. "It's really annoying how you won't say anything."

"Well Bella, for the first time in my existence, you have rendered me speechless." She paused for a second still staring. Still annoying. "OK. I'm gaining my senses back so you better spill every single detail. Immediately."

Apparently Alice forgot that we were at work and I couldn't just start giving details about my sex life in front of people. The universe decided to prove me right when the front door to our store opened and the first customer of the day walked in.

"Sorry. We will have to reschedule this to a later date," I said.

"Don't think you have gotten out of this Bella. Have you looked at the schedule lately? Guess you forgot whose coming in today."

I pretended to ignore her and went straight for the woman that had just walked into the store. Alice owned a boutique in the heart of Cajun country and I ran it as the store manager. It became a huge success so we had to expand with the hiring. Edward applied and Alice fell in love with him. Doesn't hurt that every woman fell in love with him as soon as he opened his mouth. I was pretty sure he was gay. I had never seen him with a girl and he never talked about one. He lived with his best friend Jasper, who I thought was his boyfriend. Found out a little later that Jasper definitely wasn't gay when I caught him and Alice dry humping each other on the office desk. After that not so pleasant imagery, I still was confused but dropped it. He was a really good worker and a really good friend. _Maybe not after what happened between the two of you._

The lady that walked in was bouncing all over the place and I knew she wasn't really looking for anything. Probably just trying to get out the rain. I walked back to the table that still wasn't folded yet. Alice walked up behind me and tapped me on my should. Annoying tick. "Alice why are you even here?" I refused to turn around, so she continued to tap on my shoulder. The demon was really starting to frustrate me. "Aren't you supposed to be in Florida shopping for new merchandise?" Alice was always looking for new clothing lines to carry in the store. It is one of the reasons why we are so popular.

She finally stopped and walked around to face me. She pointed to the windows. "Yeah well if you haven't noticed, there is a tropical depression in the gulf. My flight was canceled. Geez Bella. Watch the news much."

"I have glanced at it a time or two in the past month. I like to stay blissfully ignorant and surprised when I walk out of my door everyday." I think I heard her mumble "weirdo." "I will ignore that comment. Why watch the weather when you text me every morning to tell me what I need to wear. Based on what you tell me, I can figure out what the weather is." It had been raining for two days straight but we needed it. The heat was brutal this summer, but it was hurricane season so I probably should watch the weather at least to know what's rumbling in the gulf.

She started mumbling again. I went back to ignoring her so I could concentrate on the lady in the store, however, she had just walked out leaving me alone with the demon at the register. The day wasn't looking good, especially with it pouring outside. The rain wasn't bad enough to close the store but just enough to make this a really long and uneventful day.

"Well now that your customer has existed, its time to tell me what happened." She was jumping up and down. She was way to excited about this.

"Can this not wait until after I get off? I don't think discussing my sex life in the work environment is HR appropriate.

"I am the HR department so shut up and get to talking. It's your fault anyway. You can't just open with 'I had sex with non-gay and sexy as all hell Edward' and expect me to not want to know what went down. Oh wait. Hold on for a second." She ran and grabbed one of the chairs we have in the store and placed it right in front of me. She sat down, crossed her legs, and waved her arm out in front of me. "You may begin."

All I did was sigh. There was no getting out of this and I knew it. I blame it on my inability to lie with a straight face. "Fine you spawn of Satan. But I do not want to hear a peep out of you until I'm completely done. I don't need your commentary. Agreed?''

She put her hand over her heart and raised her right hand. With a serious-looking face, she said, "I, Mary Alice Brandon, do solemnly swear to keep all smart ass comments to myself until after you have completely finished telling the absolute truth about what happened between you and Edward. Amen."

Once again, I'm the weird one. "Shouldn't I have made you swear on a Vogue magazine to make sure it was authentic."

"Shut it Bella," she said, pointing an accusing finger at me. "You're stalling. Get with the talking."

"Fine you demon," I said. I continued folding the shirt because I would fidget if I didn't. I needed to keep my hands busy. "It happened Wednesday night."

"What the fuck Bella?" Alice yelled. Loudly. "Its Saturday. Why in the hell am I just hearing about this?"

"Alice," I said very calmly, "didn't you not just make a solemn vow to keep you big mouth shut until after I was finished. One more outburst and I will hold you in contempt of court." I crossed my arms over my chest. "Is that clear?"

She bowed her head, "Yes ma'am." She picked her head back up and the proceeded to flip me off. "You may continue."

I just shook my head and sighed. "I had the best sex ever and Edward doesn't remember a thing."

...

Cricket.

...

* * *

><p><strong>There is more than one chapter. Don't know how many yet. Promise to update within the week with the next chapter. Leave me some love...<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

_Wednesday morning _

There is only one person that would call me again when I don't answer the first time.

"Hello mother."

"Did you know that Mike and Jessica had their twins yesterday?" No "Hi" or "How are you doing". Just straight to the point. "Jessica's mother sent me pictures. They are the most beautiful children ever. _And _that's her first grandchildren. Didn't you graduate together?"

"Yes mother. We did graduate together. You were there, remember." I knew what this was leading to and I really didn't want to have this conversation this early in the morning. Again.

"Oh yes. Well they are the cutest little darlings ever."

"Did you call me about the twins because I really need to get ready for work? Or was there something else that you really called for?" I knew there was. Renee always had motives for why she called. Never to actually see if I was alive.

"Well Mike's cousin came down to see the twins and help out. It's so nice of him. Jessica's mother said he was single and handsome. So I'm having Sunday dinner at the house and I invited them all over. So are you coming?"

And there it was. "No. I have to work."

"You can tell Alice that she can work for a change. This is an important family dinner and you have to be there." Of course it's important. To try and hook me up with some random man. Super important. "You and Jessica are the same age and she has two children already. You can't stay single forever Bella."

"It's not by choice. I can't be there. I was off last Sunday. Remember. Eric, the woman-hater that was a friend of a friend, was there. So it's my turn to work. Sorry." I slightly trembled. Eric really was a woman-hater after his divorce. And about a foot shorter than me.

"Bella I think it's time that you thought about settling down. You're 24 years old. Those partying days are over now. The biological clock is ticking away and before you know it, you'll be to old. Jessica's mom is already a grandma."

"Mom you are 47. Do you really want to be a grandmother at that age?" Of course she didn't. I knew it and she knew it.

"Umm..."

Exactly. "I have to go mom. I will not be there. I have to work. Goodbye." _Click._

_Wednesday mid-morning_

"Your total is $211.64. You can go ahead and slide your card."

"That is so cheap. I usually come in here and spend way more than that."

"Really." _I have never seen you in here before in my life. _A red box immediately popped up on my screen. "I'm sorry ma'am but the card was declined. Would you like to use another form of payment?"

"That's impossible. I know I have money on here. Let me use this one then."

Sigh. Another red screen. "I'm sorry but this one will not go through either."

"This is completely impossible. Are you doing it right?"

This is looking like it is going to be a long ass day. "Yes. All you have to do is slide the card. Would you like to put this to the side and perhaps call your bank?"

"I don't need to. I have another one in here. Just make sure you are doing the right thing."

I feel like banging my head against this damn register. Sigh. And another red box. "This one didn't go through either."

"This is complete bull. I don't think you know how to use this damn register. Where is the store manager?"

If you come in here so damn much you would know I'm the damn manager. "I am the store manager. I can put your things on hold if you like."

"You can keep your clothes. And I don't appreciate you lying either. I will be coming back and talking to the real store manager and making a complaint." She grabbed her purse off the counter and started walking towards the door, just as Edward held it open.

"I wouldn't shop in there. That damn girl doesn't know how to use a register," she huffed and continued to walk out.

Edward looked at me and I just shrugged my shoulders. He came behind the register as I started gathering the clothes to put them back.

"Looks like its going to be one of those days," he said, not even looking up at me as he clocked in. I could hear the grin from seven miles away.

"Kiss ass Edward."

I heard him mock gasp. "Bella. Such language on the job." I flipped him off and started refolding the clothes. I heard him laugh and walk on the floor to help the customers. Why does his voice have to be so damn sexy?

_10 minutes later_

"I'm sure that when Alice gets back I can have her look into the designer you are talking about."

"You do that. I know Alice personally," the lady, with her extremely cheap perfume that was burning the hairs in my nose off, huffed at me. I have never seen this woman in my life and I know Alice hasn't either. "I'll be back next week so I expect to see my favorite designer's line in here. Just make it happen." She walked towards the door, but not before staring at Edward's ass. Bitch.

What the fuck? Umm...did I just mentally curse her out for staring at Edward's incredible ass? Moving on with life and not thinking about that at all right now.

As soon as uppity bitch walked out, every single light in the back of the store to cut off. Seriously. Today is going to be fucking terrible and I knew it.

"I"ll go check it out Bella and see what's wrong," Edward said and went to the back room. I got on the phone and called an electrician.

_Wednesday, closing time_

"I want to talk with the store manager."

Sigh. "I am the store manager."

"You're to young to be a damn store manger."

"I promise ma'am that I am and that I am completely capable of doing my job."

"Then what the hell you keep following me for. I told you I didn't need any of your damn help when I walked in this piece of shit store."

"Ma'am, you're going to have to lower your voice. I'm just doing my job."

"You know what. Keep your shit. I wasn't going to buy this crap anyway."

I already knew that. The irate woman slammed the door, almost breaking it. I had a pile of clothes laying at my feet and three women staring at me. What they didn't know is that the bitch that just walked out is a known shoplifter. I work and pretty much live in this store and I will not have anyone steal out of it. It's like stealing out of my home.

I just picked the clothes up and put them behind the register. We still had an hour left before closing but it felt like an eternity. The universe was just testing me today.

I put my head down on the desk and sighed.

"Need a drink."

"I need a bottle. Tequila to be specific. Jose Cuervo to be exact. So if you could go find me a bottle, it would be greatly appreciated. Please and thank you." I refused to pick my head up, but somehow I knew that Edward had his infamous grin plastered on his face.

"How about we try and make that happen?" I could feel him get closer and closer. "You. Me. Tequila. And Buffalo Wild Wings." He rested his hands on my shoulder and leaned in. His mouth was so close to my ear. My body was on fire right now. "So Bella. Are you joining me tonight?"

Since I lost my inability to talk, I just nodded. I head him chuckle. "Good. I'm tired of drinking by myself anyway. And we've never really hung out as well."

I picked up my head and was greeted to a smiling Edward. "That sounds cool." Look who regained their ability to talk. "Do want to meet at your place or mine?"

"Mine. I know for a fact that Jasper is going to be at your apartment with Alice and they tend to make me nauseated when they grope each other." I definitely knew what he was talking about. Dry humping in the office is not on my wanna-witness-this-again list. "Just bring the tequila and lemons and I'll supply the food."

"That sounds cool." The thought of Edward and I alone drinking as left me stupid apparently and all I can formulate or idiotic sentences.

Edward walked from around the counter but suddenly stopped and turned around. "Your not moving fast enough. The sooner we get out of here, the sooner the fun will begin."

Well damn.


End file.
